Sin Miedo
by Oniros
Summary: Me encanta mi forma de vivir y derramaré mi sangre sobre el fuego el día de la Ceremonia de Elección sin dudar, aunque aún no sepa que por ello acabaré envuelta en una cacería secreta. Aquí me conocen como Ícara y mi lucha no ha hecho más que empezar. CS:Tras la pequeña tregua que Leo e Ícara se han dado se hace presente una de las frases más antiguas "La unión hace la fuerza".
1. Prólogo: Tortura de una Osada

**SIN MIEDO**

**_Prólogo_: Tortura de una Osada**

Los nudillos de Nolan dan contra mi mejilla, el dolor corre como un fogonazo y se queda anclado como un anzuelo en la parte interna de mi rostro. Esta vez el golpe ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarme con la silla incluida.

Doy contra el suelo con el hombro, pero apenas soy capaz de percatarme del ruido que se ha levantado, no veo todos los pies que se mueven ansiosos a mí alrededor, solo noto como las sienes me palpitan a golpe de martillo. Dejo caer la cabeza contra el suelo, ojalá el cemento pare todo este ritmo.

Hay algo pegajoso que me apelmaza el pelo, entorno los ojos y veo un pequeño charco de sangre que enseguida soy capaz de relacionar con el sabor metálico de mi boca y el calor pulsante en mi ceja. Pero hay algo más, el suelo parece encharcado. El líquido, fuera cual fuera, está frío y me calma el brazo dolorido.

Suelto el aire despacio, no quiero despertar las demás heridas. Antes, cuando fui capturada, en medio de la pelea, cuando mis nudillos despellejados partieron varias narices, no sentía el dolor de los golpes. La adrenalina escondía todas las heridas y me lanzaba a la pelea con la ferocidad que se me ha inculcado desde que tengo uso de razón, pero ahora me sentía como si acabara de caer del tren en marcha que siempre uso y me hubiera estampado contra el asfalto.

Algo destella en el borde de mi campo de visión, apenas consigo prepararme para la bota que se me incrusta en la barbilla y me lanza el rostro hacia atrás, dejando un reguero de sangre por todo el suelo. Los dientes me castañean durante el golpe y la boca vuelve a sangrarme hasta teñirme los labios de granate. Me duele tanto que ni siquiera puedo soltar un quejido, ya tengo el labio partido.

De golpe, la nuca que se me había quedado contra el borde de la silla sale despedida y mi oreja se golpea contra la esfera de madera que sale del lado derecho del respaldo. Alguien me ha levantado del suelo y ha vuelto a dejarme sentada en medio de la sala, maniatada a los reposabrazos y con los tobillos presos de igual forma a las patas.

—Sabes que no tengo paciencia, Ícara —el aliento de Nolan me da directamente contra el oído derecho, ahora ensangrentado también, está tan cerca que casi huelo las cebollas rancias que le retaron a comer la noche anterior, mientras todos nos divertíamos.

Dejé salir una risita insulsa, fue más un gruñido que la risa que me hubiera gustado soltar, pero seguro que con los dientes enrojecidos queda clara mi postura, tan clara como para que esta vez el puño se estrelle en mi sien, dejándome atontada por unos segundos.

— ¿Te crees muy valiente? ¿Muy osada? Que orgullosa debe de estar tu madre —siempre se ha pavoneado como un gallo sin plumas, maldito Nolan.

Consigo levantar el rostro, apenas consigo mantenerlo erguido, me cuesta encontrarle entre los puntitos verdes y rojos que atenazan mi vista, pero con todo y con eso, consigo enfrentarle su mirada sin miedo a sus golpes y el dolor que me infringe.

El labio hinchado me duele en cuanto sonrío, pero ni por asomo dejaré de hacerlo. Tengo la mejilla hinchada, parece estar a punto de interponerse sobre mi parpado, pero seguiré mirándole. La sangre de la ceja intenta obligarme a cerrar un ojo, no lo haré.

—Que te jodan Nolan.

Se yergue, suelta una risotada mientras mira a todos su amigotes, conozco a todos, y se vuelve contra mí. Alza el puño a toda velocidad, esta vez va directo contra mi nariz.

Me preparo para el golpe y cuando el dolor estalla como una explosión brillante en el centro de mi rostro todo se queda negro.

—

Vivo en una ciudad en vías de desarrollo, intentamos sobrevivir a una guerra casi apocalíptica y ahora hemos creado una sociedad en la que cada individuo decide la forma de vida que más le conviene y con la que contribuirá al resto de la comunidad.

De entre los eruditos, abnegados, veraces, osados y cordiales surge el equilibrio para no caer en la oscuridad del ser humano. De entre todas esas formas de vivir, todas esas "tribus" yo nací en Osadía.

Me encanta mi forma de vivir y derramaré mi sangre sobre el fuego el día de la Ceremonia de Elección sin dudar, aunque aún no sepa que por ello acabaré envuelta en una cacería secreta.

Aquí me conocen como Ícara y mi lucha no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Un pequeño proyecto basado en la trama original de _**Divergente **_de_**Verónica**_** Roth**, no habrá conexión alguna con los personajes originales y pertenecientes a la trilogía, este es un mero fanfic en el que unos personajes propios tendrán que sobrevivir a una pequeña guerra oculta anterior a todo lo acontecido alrededor de Tris y que por lo tanto, son sucesos totalmente inconexos.

Espero que despierte interés.

_**-Oniros-**_


	2. Capítulo 01: Vida Osada

**Vida Osada**

Vivir, o mejor dicho sobrevivir, no es algo fácil en nuestra facción. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he estado a punto de despeñarme, matarme, escalabrarme y un largo "etc.", algunas ocasiones incluso lo hice pero SOBREVIVÍ.

Nos tachan de temerarios, inconscientes e irresponsables, pero esta es nuestra forma de vida y nadie que no sea de Osadía podrá entenderlo.

No os confundáis, los osados no somos gente sin miedo, los tenemos y muchos, algunos tan mundanos como temer a las arañas, las alturas o al agua, pero la diferencia es que nosotros no nos acobardamos delante de nuestros miedos. Vivir "Sin Miedo" no es no temerle a nada, sino no temer enfrentarte a cualquier cosa, aunque sea tu mayor temor.

Así pienso, así vivo y me encanta.

Jamás he vacilado, siempre he sabido que este es mi sitio y hoy cortaré mi palma con la daga de la ceremonia y haré que mi sangre gotee sobre las llamas, no hay otra opción, ni agua, ni cristal, ni piedras, ni tierra, solo las brasas.

Mi examen ya ha determinado que soy osada, y aunque hubiera salido otra opción no habría cambiado de facción.

Todos me acompañan, corremos, reímos y nos empujamos al subir a toda velocidad por la escalera hasta el piso de la ceremonia. Nos cruzamos con un pequeño grupo de abnegados que se abren y nos dejan paso, casi algunos parecen temernos, no es para menos ¿Quién no sentiría algo de miedo de un enjambre negro y estridente?

Entre nosotros no se respira la tensión y el nerviosismo que se da entre los chicos de otras facciones, en Osadía pocos cambian de facción y muchas veces aunque lo hagan, la camaradería existe hasta el último momento, siempre hemos pensado que hay que ser muy osado para cambiar de facción y vitoreamos a los que despedimos.

Irrumpimos en la sala, veo a mis tíos a un lado de la sala de charla, todos los que elegimos este año hemos venido juntos así que no nos acompañaban nuestros familiares. El guiño de mi tío me hace sonreír y alzo la mano por encima de todos los hombros para que mi tía también me vea.

—Vamos a sentarnos delante —Helena tomó mi mano alzada y tiró de mi de sopetón, me cuesta ver más allá de su larga melena flamígera.

Ivar nos sigue, apoyando las manos en mis hombros y dando varios saltos, no duda en apoyar todo el peso en mí hasta que doblé las rodillas y le di un codazo entre las costillas.

— ¿Quieres empezar una pelea, Ícara? —me retó entre risas, sujetándose el golpe. Su mano salió disparada por encima de mi cabeza y me sujetó por la frente, tirando hacia atrás hasta que casi me arqueé como si fuera a bailar la conga —No puedes ganar.

Sentí que Helena me soltó, quizá con ganas de verme caer o de echarme una mano, quien sabe, me apoyé e hice la voltereta, lanzándole una coz que ya esperaba que esquivara. Se ha hecho un círculo a nuestro alrededor enseguida.

Aparecieron unos brazos rodeándome la cintura, mientras aun estoy doblada, y me levantan boca abajo. Aquel gesto era inconfundible.

— ¡Erik! ¡Bájame! ¡Iba a darle una buena lección! —me revolví aguantando la tentación de estampar la suela de las botas contra la barbilla de mi captor.

—Tú los has dicho "ibas" —corta riendo.

Me revolví otro poco y señalé acosadoramente a Ivar aun con la coronilla a menos de medio metro del suelo.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa te pateare el culo.

—Que ganas de llegar —dijo socarrón, nada mas sentir los pies sobre la alfombra gastada hice ademán de lanzarme a por él, pero Erik volvió a pararme y nos vimos obligados a tomar asiento, todos habían llegado durante la pequeña trifulca.

Por supuesto todo aquello no era más que un juego. Ivar era uno de mis mejores amigos, aquellas tres almas descarriadas lo eran, siempre habíamos estado juntos. El grupo aumentaba de vez en cuando, nos uníamos con otros pero siempre íbamos los cuatro juntos.

Me senté entre Ivar y Erik, dándole codazos a uno y cuchicheando molestamente por encima de los hombros del otro con Helena.

— ¿Quién será el primero? —le pregunté a Helena, sus ojos azul cielo brillaron suspicaces y miró la nuca del que estaba entre nosotras.

—Erik, seguro que tira algún cuenco.

—O se corta demasiado con la daga y lo deja todo hecho un cristo —añadió Ivar apoyando un codo en mi espalda aprovechando que estaba echada hacia delante mirando al nombrado.

Las apuestas se hicieron enseguida, y acabaron acordadas justo cuando el presidente subió al estrado y comenzó con el discurso honorífico.

Se hizo el silencio y todos guardamos la compostura esperando nuestro turno, no habíamos compartido nuestra decisión con nadie, pero todos confiábamos en que el grupo seguiría unido.

Había tantos momentos que recordar en ese instante, toda una infancia rodeada por ellos y llena de anécdotas que les contaremos a los novatos, a nuestros hijos, a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar, cómo por ejemplo el día en el que me gané mi nuevo nombre "Ícara".

Tendríamos unos 11 o 12 años, no lo recuerdo con exactitud, había días en los que parecía haber sucedido ayer mismo y otros hace una eternidad.

Estábamos jugando en unas escaleras de incendio desvencijadas, a escondidas claro. Algunos tramos no tenían escalones y teníamos que saltar, otros crujían como gatos atropellados, la cuestión era llegar tan alto como fuera posible y por supuesto superar a los demás.

Ivar fue el primero en titubear cuando tuvo la mala suerte de pisar una placa metálica que se vino abajo, casi se coló por el hueco, el susto debió de ser abismal y le mermó, pero los demás aun queríamos seguir. Helena empezó a ir cada vez mas despacio cuando los dedos se le llenaron de oxido y comenzó a fijarse en los agujeritos de la barandilla. Ambos nos gritaban a Erik y a mí que bajáramos ya.

— ¿Cuánto más piensas subir? —me preguntó Erik carraspeando la garganta. Le recuerdo adorable, con el pelo aún mas rubio y claro, los ojos verdes grandes y chispeantes y las pequitas de la niñez desperdigadas por las mejillas.

— Cinco pasos más que tú —contesté dando un salto al siguiente escalón, la estructura vibró un poco y ambos nos miramos preocupados, en ese momento incluso yo me asusté un poco.

—Esto ya no me gusta, Mira… —comenzó mirando hacia abajo, había tres pisos hasta el cemento resquebrajado.

— ¡Llamaré a tu tía! —gritó Helena por debajo, en tono acusica.

— ¡CHIVATA! —contesté enseguida girándome sobre los talones y mirándola de mala forma, pero sus dos largas coletas rojas ya se alejaban a toda velocidad.

—Vámonos Mira, antes de que lleguen los mayores… —Erik dio un par de pasos hacia atrás esperando que le siguiera.

Normalmente los niños de Osadía hacen más travesuras, se arriesgan más de lo habitual y juegan a cosas más peligrosas, juegos de retos la mayoría de las veces, pero también somos más serios y algo más maduros, quizá aprendamos a base de golpes o de rapapolvos, pero solemos conocer nuestros límites.

Sabía que ese día había llegado a ese punto, que era el momento de dar media vuelta y jactarse de ser la que había llegado más alto, pero Helena me había irritado, odiaba que fuera a contárselo a mi tía. Me llevaría una buena regañina me viera ahí subida o ya en el suelo.

— ¡No! —grité furiosa.

Di media vuelta y seguí avanzando escalón a escalón, haciendo resonar mis pasos del enfado. Ofuscada como estaba no me percaté de que empezaba a ser muy, muy peligroso, casi suicida.

— ¡Mira! ¡Baja, no es divertido! —gritó Ivar aferrado a la barandilla para verme subir, sus manitas estaban pálidas de lo fuerte que se estaba cogiendo.

Seguí subiendo sin escuchar, Erik quiso seguir mis pasos pero un tramo de escaleras cayó entre nosotros y todo el esqueleto metálico volvió a temblar, sin parar de chirriar. Me abracé enseguida al pasa-manos y Erik soltó un grito alarmado, las rejas sobre las que estaban seguían tambaleándose.

Escuché como los tornillos de las paredes agonizaban y perdían sujeción. Me abracé mas fuerte y el tramo en el que estaba dio un bandazo al no estar anclado a la pared, chillé de puro terror, el suelo desapareció y me quedé colgada de aquel tubo metálico correoso. El sonido de la placa metálica contra el suelo llegó a mis oídos mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la parte de mí que sabía que iba a caer se preguntaba si mi caída sonaría como aquella plancha destrozada.

— ¡Mirana! —no recuerdo quien gritó mi nombre, pero fue justo en el momento en el que mis brazos se resbalaron y el aire se me escapó de los pulmones, ni si quiera pude gritar.

Caía sin parar, iba a desplomarme justo encima de la placa, mi cabeza se espachurraría contra el suelo y las piernas se me partirían en ángulos grotescos. ¿Moriría al instante y vería mi cuerpo desde arriba flotando como los fantasmas de las películas?

Noté algo contra la espalda golpeándome, ya estaba, lo siguiente era quedar como una pegatina contra el hormigón.

Pero nada más lejos de lo que esperaba, caí contra algo blando, algo que me abrazaba. ¿Un colchón? ¿Agua? ¿Estaría ya muerta? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Me atreví a abrir los ojos y ahí estaban las pupilas grises de mi tío, mirándome tan preocupado y enfadado que al recuperar el aire solté un grito.

—Mirana Bold… —comenzó diciendo mi nombre completo, muy despacio, casi mascando las sílabas ¡Uf! ¡Me había ganado una buena ya lo creo!

Estuve un mes castigada, el castigo más largo y tortuoso que me habían puesto jamás, ni siquiera podía ver a Ivar, Helena o Erik fuera del colegio y mucho menos ir por la ruta de los osados, del colegio al coche y a casa y viceversa, nada de trenes, ni siquiera los de baja velocidad que había en las horas de salida de los más pequeños.

¡Fue un completo muermo! Los últimos días me subía por las paredes y rodaba escaleras abajo de la desesperación. Aun así, cuando me levantaron aquel inhumano toque de queda estuve bajo vigilancia una larga temporada. Y no era para menos pues que nada más salir todos me recibieron como a una leyenda. Claro que no había estado a cien metros del suelo, apenas a diez o doce pero los rumores eran así y no iba a negarlo, para la gente de nuestra edad esa altura era increíble y me encantaba ser una especie de heroína.

Cada vez que alguien no me reconocía por mi nombre bastaba con recordarle la anécdota de la niña que subió por las escaleras de incendio. "Mirana Bold" empezó a quedarse olvidado y durante una clase de historia en la que hablaron de mitos griegos la profesora nos contó la historia de Ícaro, no le presté demasiada atención hasta que en la salido todos me rodearon.

— ¡Mirana! ¡Eres como ese chico de la historia! —gritó Ivar.

— ¿Eh?

Me quedé mirándole confusa mientras subíamos al andén del tren y caminábamos siguiendo las vías esperando a que llegara para montar.

— ¡Si! Cómo Ícaro —siguió explicando mientras todos le mirábamos con los ojos entrecerrados, Ivar era todo un friki de la historia y de la mitología al igual que sus padres, por algo tenía un nombre tan… tan rarito. ¿Un nombre vikingo? ¡Por dios! —subió todo cuanto pudo a pesar de que sus alas estaban hechas con cera y el sol las derritió y cayó, bueno el murió y tu no, pero casi es lo mismo.

—Me alegra esa pequeña diferencia —solté elocuente.

Todos rieron, el silbato del tren avisó a todos los niños osados que se acercaba, así que empezamos a trotar un poco, estábamos a mitad del anden y nos gustaba ir en cabeza.

—Podríamos llamarte Ícara —sugirió Helena pegándome un empujón con el hombro para ponerse delante. La adelante a modo de juego.

— ¿Ícara?

—Suena bien —añadió Erik corriendo a mi derecha, vimos el resplandor metálico de refilón y nos acercamos al borde.

Helena saltó la primera al interior, yo la seguí pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar un pisotón de Ivar y acabamos revolcados entre rodillazos y codazos que nos hacían más reír que otra cosa.

—Ícara ¿Eh? —repetí para mí misma, sentada en la espalda de Ivar para que no saliera volando, estaba asomado por el hueco de la puerta del tranvía mirando los edificios correr por debajo y a nuestro alrededor.

—Suena guay —rió mi "asiento" mientras se le revolvían los mechones negros alrededor de la cara.

—Suena osado —dijo Erik.

—Y peligroso —fue lo último que agregó Helena.

Cruzamos varias miradas y mi sonrisa traviesa se ensanchó.

El apodo se extendió como la pólvora y ahora todos me llamaban así, incluso mis tíos que habían estado un poco enfadados al recordarlo todo de nuevo, pero ahora parecían un poco orgullosos, era un secreto por supuesto, tenía que aprender de mis errores.

Reí un poco y a escondidas, escuchando al fin las últimas palabras del presidente y mirando con una sonrisilla a Erik cuando se levantó.

El corte fue enérgico, no dudo ni vaciló, como si se hubiera acariciado con una pluma la palma de la mano. En un par de pasos se acercó al cuenco de carbón encendido y su sangre chisporroteó hasta hervirse, los aplausos amortiguados de los osados le recibieron.

Fue el turno de una chica de Cordialidad, se mantuvo en su facción. Helena se levantó tras otros tres chicos e hizo lo mismo que Erik, yo me erguí, era la siguiente. Caminé con tranquilidad, recibiendo la daga limpia que el presidente me tendía. El mango estaba caliente por haber sido manoseado tantas veces y la hoja resplandecía algo húmeda.

Con la mano izquierda rodeé el filo y tiré del cuchillo hacia arriba. Noté la carne cediendo y abriéndose sin problemas, limpiamente y con la calidez de la sangre y la vida misma empapándome toda la palma. Tres pasos, no fueron más, ni siquiera hubo tiempo a que una gota manchara la moqueta antes de que el líquido escarlata que desprendía cayera a las brasas incandescentes.

Osadía, mi facción, mi familia. "La facción antes que la sangre". Mi sangre y mi facción eran lo mismo.

La sonrisa de Erik fue lo primero que vi al reunirme entre mis compañeros, entre aquel grupo de cuervos estridentes capaces de enfrentarse a un león. Parecía aliviado ¿Acaso creía que me iría? Menuda locura, o eso me pareció en ese momento.

Me senté a su lado, dejándole entre mi otra amiga y yo, y seguimos observando la ceremonia entre risas escondidas. Una chica de erudición y otra de abnegación pasaron por delante de los cuencos de sus propias facciones.

— ¿Es que nadie se va a cambiar este año? —preguntó Helena echándose hacia delante.

— ¿Quieres novatos en Osadía? ¿Un novio? Creí que acabarías con Ivar —atacó Erik entre risitas, el rostro de Helena se volvió del mismo color que su pelo.

—Callaros, nos van a echar —les regañé en un bisbiseo, Helena me lo agradeció con una pequeña mirada de alivio. No era ningún secreto que Helena estaba totalmente colada por Ivar, bueno, sí parecía un secreto… para el mismísimo Ivar que estaba más ciego que un topo.

Volvimos a mirar el escenario, ahora había un chico cogiendo la daga. Llevaba una camisa azul así que era de Erudición, no había oído su nombre pero aun estaban por delante del apellido que comenzaba por la "U" porque Ivar seguía en su asiento. Sí, no solo tenía un nombre extraño, su apellido era otra perla: "Urzaiz".

El chico del estrado se cortó y se quedó mirando los cuencos durante varios segundos conteniendo la respiración. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos saltaban de un cuenco a otro. Toda la sala estaba enmudecida. Arrancó de golpe y se acercó al último cuenco por la derecha, al de osadía.

Su sangre ardió.

Hubo un "Oooh" general. Era el primer transferido, el primero de todos los de esta generación que elegía una facción distinta a la que le había visto nacer. Noté algo de tensión general y cuando se acercó a nuestro grupo se disipó en un aplauso entusiasta, incluso hubo vítores.

Sonrió animado y en medio de la muchedumbre nos miramos por unos segundos. Tenía los ojos claros pero de un color indefinido, por un momento creí que eran de diferente color pero apartó la mirada y no me dio tiempo a averiguarlo.

—Al fin hay movimiento ¿Verdad, Ícara?

— ¿Eh?

—Espabila, estás en las nubes —se mofó Helena y me ruboricé algo avergonzada por haberme quedado ensimismada en aquel chico.

La ceremonia siguió, el transferido a Osadía pareció arrancar todos los cambios. Ivar siguió con nosotros, por supuesto. De los doce que éramos de aquella generación en osadía nos habíamos quedado once y se habían unido siete aspirantes de las demás facciones. Cuatro de Erudición, dos de Veracidad y uno de Cordialidad que sorprendió a casi todos.

Nada más acabar el discurso de clausura que el presidente de Abnegación comenzó tras el último nombre, todos los levantamos. La Ceremonia de Elección había acabado y los osados íbamos siempre en tropel y los primeros.

Nada de ascensores, bajamos por las escaleras como si fueran rampas. Erik e Ivar se iban dando codazos para adelantarse, Helena y yo nos colábamos entre los huecos como comadrejas. Saltábamos los escalones de dos en dos y de tres en tres. En algún lugar del grupo debían de estar los novatos, sería caótico para ellos pero en la vida osada no había otra forma de salir de un ascensor. Bueno, sí la había, pero era más divertido de aquella forma.

Nos movimos como uno solo hasta la estación, la ceremonia había sido más larga de lo esperado así que el tren estaba casi entrando en la estación. Salimos en estampida a toda velocidad, los novatos se quedaban más atrás por la falta de entrenamiento pero cualquiera que se lo propusiera podía conseguirlo o eso creíamos.

Helena y yo fuimos las primeras en saltar dentro del tren. La caída de Ivar y Erik nos avisó de que ellos también estaban dentro, reímos y nos asomamos. Todos los osados estaban ya dentro, solo faltaban los demás.

Cómo era habitual nos impulsamos hacia afuera para ayudarles. Cogí el brazo que estaba más próximo y tire a la vez que él saltaba, tomó demasiado impulso así que antes de poder pensar caímos contra el suelo con violencia.

Gruñí al notar la coronilla dolorida, no me había dado tiempo a poner rígido el cuello, mañana tendría un chichón.

—Hola —abrí los ojos y ahí estaba esa mirada clara. El primero en transferirse. Era difícil determinar el color de sus pupilas con la precaria luz del vagón, aunque su guasa y divertimento era más que evidente.

— ¿Te importa quitarte de encima? —rezongué.

—En absoluto ¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo haga? —Erudición, que facción más irritante.

—Absolutamente segura, pero si quieres quedarte así y que te quite yo misma es tu elección.

Soltó una risita mirándome de arriba abajo y se apartó, levantándose y yendo al otro lado del vagón con los demás novatos. ¿Qué había sido ese escaneo? ¡Argh! Los eruditos no me caían nada bien.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Erik me cogió por el antebrazo y me ayudó a levantarme, miraba con el ceño fruncido al primer transferido que había cruzado los brazos y esperaba apoyado contra la pared del vagón entre sus iguales, por así decirlo.

—Solo trastabillé, ese novato había cogido demasiado impulso —asintió tras mirarme largo y tendido ¿Otro escaneo? ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con los hombres esta tarde?

Solté un bufidito y fui a ayudar a Helena con el chico de cordialidad que daba saltitos en los últimos tramos del andén intentando subir. Tiré de ambos y acabaron dentro, nadie se había quedado este año en el andén, aunque ahora quedaba lo peor.

Todo eran juegos y gritos eufóricos entre los que íbamos de negro, los transferidos nos miraban de reojo, supongo que queriendo aprender o integrarse, pero el juego no duró mucho, en apenas unos minutos divisamos el edificio de nuestra facción. La velocidad no disminuiría y el andén estaba a la altura del tejado del edificio. Tanto yo como mis amigos habíamos saltado un par de veces allí, la primera vez siempre es espeluznante, como dijo Ivar "Para mearse en los pantalones".

Enseguida nos colocamos por todo el tren, preparados para el salto, los rostros horrorizados de los que no habían nacido en osadía no tenían comparación.

— ¿Te-tenemos que saltar? —me preguntó una chica desde atrás, una veraz.

—Sí, es la entrada a nuestra facción —contesté tranquilamente, pero acabé sonriéndolas un poco —saltad con todas vuestras fuerzas, no es tanta distancia como creéis.

Soltamos el aire, casi a la vez echamos dos pasos hacia atrás y cuando vimos la cornisa del edificio nos lanzamos al vacío.

La ingravidez me hizo soltar un grito eufórico, si había alguna sensación que describiera perfectamente sentirse vivo era aquella, el pelo ondeando al viento, azotándote la nuca mientras el aire te secaba los ojos y el estómago se te subía a la garganta.

Morir era muy parecido al choque contra el suelo, las rodillas quejándose doloridas, la gravilla saltándote contra las pantorrillas y la espalda rodando sobre las piedras al hacer la voltereta.

Solté otra exclamación entusiasta al levantarme, los cantos rodados se cayeron por sí solos, no tenía ni un rasguño. A mi alrededor todos respiraban con violencia y nos mirábamos los unos a los otros comprobando que estuviéramos vivos, todos teníamos los ojos brillantes de la histeria.

Pero entonces todo el grupo comenzó a tensarse, estábamos a casi un metro del borde y no entendía esa tensión, hasta que se me ocurrió recontar. Éramos diecisiete, no dieciocho. Busqué las caras de todos mis amigos de nuevo para cerciorarme y tras unos segundos la falta de una chica se hizo evidente, la misma chica que me había preguntado.

El chico de cordialidad estaba pálido y rígido como una estatua, su rostro se tornó algo verdoso, parecía estar a punto de vomitar de la simple idea, nadie se atrevió a mirar más allá del tejado.

— ¡No os quedéis ahí pasmados! —El grito de Dereck nos pilló de improvisto incluso a los que esperábamos su aparición — ¿Os vais a quedar aquí toda la noche? Este año será una criba muy sencilla —soltó una risotada —. Nuestros iniciados van a tener la amabilidad de dejar a los transferidos primero ¿A que son increíblemente atentos?

Dereck era un hombre robusto, enorme como un armario empotrado, con solo un brazo podía partir el cuello de todos los presentes. Su piel era como el ébano y tenía el pelo peinado en pequeñas trencitas que se pegaban a su cráneo. Dos aros de plata rodeaban su labio inferior cerca de las comisuras y en ambas sienes tenía tatuadas dos serpientes blancas y aladas que parecían morderle las cejas. Era nuestro líder por sobradas y obvias razones.

— ¿Vais a pasar o qué? —preguntó al borde del enorme agujero del tejado, parecía un pozo que atravesaba el edificio.

Todos los osados nos hicimos a un lado. Dereck siguió esperando con los brazos cruzados, no había dado apenas indicaciones de lo que había al final de aquella boca negra, era normal que estuvieran aterrorizados, la altura era un miedo muy común.

Se levantó un murmullo general, Dereck repitió la pregunta casi gritando y entonces alguien dio dos pasos.

Todos nos giramos para ver al intrépido que se tiraría en primer lugar. De nuevo el chico de ojos claros. Tragué saliva entrecerrando los ojos, y tras acercarse a la caída me miró con una pequeña sonrisita de suficiencia.

Se giró dejando los talones suspendidos en el aire, me guiñó un ojo y cayó a Osadía.

* * *

¡Bueno! No he podido resistirme a avanzar un capítulo, tenía ganas de presentar a casi todos los protagonistas y que Ícara se diera a conocer.

¿No os parece que va a ser una iniciación muy interesante? jeje

En el próximo Cap conoceremos el "nombre" del primero en caer, habrá peleas y el círculo de amigos de Ícara se hará más grande aunque no le guste.

Espero que haya alguna review aunque sea para darme consejitos, aun me siento algo torpe.

¡Muchas gracias a los lectores!

_**-Oniros-**_


	3. Capítulo 02: Iniciada

**INICIADA**

El nombre del chico de Erudición aun me resultaba desconocido, pero ahora todos se referían a él como "_Primero_". Daba igual donde te metieras en la sede o donde arrimaras la oreja, _Primero_ estaba en boca de todos y empezaba a ser increíblemente… fastidioso.

—Tengo hambre —dijo de repente Helena, con la melena indomable al viento, andaba por el pasamanos de las escaleras con los brazos en cruz.

—Vayamos al comedor, seguro que además están todos, incluso… —le lancé una mirada asesina a Ivar, el chirriar de las botas de mi amiga resbalando por la barra inclinada fue lo único que se escucho durante esos pocos segundos —incluso TODOS los novatos, todos, ninguno en particular —corrigió.

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto, todos los años hay un iniciado que está en boca de todos —comentó Helena esperando de pie en la barandilla horizontal del descansillo —. Solo se te calló encima, Erik e Ivar lo hacen constantemente con lo torpes que son.

—No es por eso —me defiendo con un gruñido, a veces mi "mejor amiga" parecía mas un enemigo que otra cosa —, es por cómo se comportó.

—Pues yo creo que así se comportan muchos osados…—Ivar metió la pata de nuevo y esta vez se ganó no solo una de mis miradas asesinas, también la de Erik.

— ¿Como papanatas descarados? Si no fuera por Ícara estaría en el andén y sin facción… —se cruzó de brazos de mala gana, las cejas rubias se le pusieron rectas y bajaron hasta casi ocultar sus ojos —deberías haberlo dejado ahí.

Helena miró directamente a Erik de una forma muy extraña y rió, acto seguido, el que había estado a mi lado enfurruñado, salió a todo correr a por ella. La pelirroja ya huía, por supuesto.

Ivar y yo nos quedamos plantados como unos pasmarotes sin entender qué demonios había pasado.

—Aun así… —Ivar quiso añadir algo cuando reanudamos el camino al comedor común.

— ¡Ivar! ¡Cierra el pico! —le corté enseguida con un dedo casi contra su nariz y eché a trotar.

— ¡Espera!

Corrimos a toda velocidad, acabó siendo una carrera cuando alcanzamos a Helena y a Erik. Fue una competición limpia… al principio, hasta que acabamos dándonos tirones de camiseta e incluso yo le salté a caballito sobre Ivar. No hubo mucha sorpresa cuando irrumpimos en el comedor a todo gritar, cada uno intentando convencer a los otros tres de que era el vencedor, todos estaban más que acostumbrado a ese comportamiento en cualquier persona de la facción.

— ¡Yo he alargado el brazo antes! —dice Ivar mientras andábamos hacia una de las grandes mesas.

—Los brazos no cuentan, que estupidez —refutó Erik.

— ¡Pues claro que cuentan! —exclamó el otro, iba a añadir algo más a su teoría, pero antes de poder hacerlo una enorme bola negra le saltó al pecho y lo tumbó con un aullido.

— ¡Feroz! —enseguida, mi querido perro se olvidó de Ivar y saltó hacia mí, zalamero y con la lengua fuera, sin dejar de hacer cabriolas a mi alrededor mientras le daba fuertes palmadas en los costados.

Ladró con fuerza y se perdió a toda velocidad, volviendo a los pocos minutos guiando a mis tíos entre el tumulto.

— ¡Tía! —exclamé sorprendida al verles allí, creía que los familiares tenían prohibido pasar al edificio donde hacían las pruebas los iniciados. Me abrazó con una sonrisa, detrás mi tío llegó y me dio con una palmada en el hombro.

—Hola señor y señora Bold —saludaron mis tres amigos al unísono, más calmados.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Bueno, hemos convencido a los jefes para que te dejen tener a Feroz contigo, no podrá ayudarte en combates por su puesto, pero se puede quedar aquí —sonrió un poco más mi tía

—Así no estaremos oyéndole llorar todo el día —añadió mi tío apoyado sobre su esposa, tenía una vieja herida en la pierna que le solía molestar.

— ¿De verdad? —Feroz, sentado entre los tres con las orejas tiesas y atento a todas mis acciones, torció el rostro al ver que centro mi atención en él y recoge la lengua esperando una orden — ¡Te quedas conmigo!

Suelto una risotada escandalosa y le veo pegar un brinco, contagiado por mi entusiasmo, volviendo a cabriolar como el cachorro que era hacía 3 años y recibiendo caricias de todos (menos de Ivar).

No hay mucho tiempo para más, así que mis tíos se despidieron escuetamente, y yo increíblemente feliz busqué el mejor sitio para comer algo con Feroz pegado a mi flanco. Ya ni recordaba por qué estaba teniendo un día tan gris ¡Todo era maravilloso! ¡Estaba entre los iniciados de Osadía con mis tres camaradas de siempre! ¡Mi fiel amigo de cuatro patas estaría conmigo durante las pruebas! ¿Qué me había estado aguando el día?

— ¡Si! Este año el primero en saltar viene de Erudición, le llaman _Primero_ —dice el chico comiendo justo al lado del sitio en el que me estaba sentando.

Ah… por eso.

Suelto un gruñidito y arranco una de las rebanadas de pan tostado de la fuente central, aparto un trozo y lo lanzo hacia un lado, Feroz salta enseguida para atraparlo al vuelo, volviendo sin parar de relamerse, aunque parece decepcionado por el mundano trozo de pan.

Hacemos un pequeño corro entre los cuatro y comenzamos a servirnos con Feroz yendo de un lado a otro en busca de limosnas más sabrosas que un pedazo de chusco.

—Empieza a cansar oírlo por todos los lados —gruñe Erik empapando una tostada en salsa de queso, con eso se le abre el apetito y comienza a prepararse una hamburguesa levantándose aquí y allá para reunir los ingredientes.

—Ojalá sea también el primero en tener un ojo morado…

—Y yo que creía que éramos amigos —dice alguien a mi espalda, me giro con el ceño fruncido y me encuentro ahí plantado a _Primero_ con un plato a rebosar de patatas fritas.

—Tú… —se echó otra patata a la boca y me miró haciéndose el mortificado.

Suelta una risita y aprovechando que Erik estaba por ahí buscando lo necesario para su hamburguesa se deja caer en su sitio, a mi lado, con la espalda contra el borde de la mesa y las piernas por el pasillo. Feroz no parece muy contento con ello y empieza a gruñir, pero _Primero_ no se da por aludido.

—Si no te he hecho nada —sigue hablando tranquilamente —. Encantado, soy Leo. —se presenta mirando a mis amigos.

—Helena e Ivar —contesta ella señalando al que se sentaba a su lado. Me mira de una forma un tanto traviesa y añade: —, ella es Ícara.

— ¿Ícara? Eso no es un nombre —refuta comiendo otra patata, estoy siendo completamente ignorada. COMPLETAMENTE.

—Chico listo —bromea Ivar.

—Es un mote, un alias, aquí se usan bastante —aclara Helena, tomándose la libertad de cogerle una patata a Leo. Me va a explotar el cerebro, lo juro —. A ti te llaman _Primero_, en vez de Leo…

—Ah, eso… —se ríe con aire orgulloso —no está mal, pero me gusta mi nombre, quizá sirva más como arma psicológica entre los iniciados que para otra cosa.

—Hmm… deduzco que un chico de Erudición como tú ya habrá pensado una estrategia para estar entre los diez admitidos al final de las evaluaciones. —Las pestañas de Helena suben y bajan acompañadas de una sonrisa ¿Está coqueteando? ¡Por todas las escaleras de incendio desvencijadas! ¡Esto es absurdo!

—No exactamente ¿Algún consejo? —Helena le contesta con una risita lenta y de aire calculador.

—Mis consejos son para mí, erudito —se gira hacia Ivar y empieza a preguntarle algunas cosas que no llego a escuchar.

Si había sido una broma espero que no la repita, me ha dado escalofríos, Ivar aun se está recuperando del espectáculo, por lo que veo de reojo, le cuesta un esfuerzo pensar y contestarla a lo que sea que le esta diciendo.

— ¿Es tuyo? —la pregunta me llega de improviso, y cuando le miro aun tengo cara de estar alucinando, creo que hasta tengo la boca abierta… una buena razón por la que supongo me toma por idiota y aclara: —El perro.

—Si, se llama Feroz —contestó abruptamente apuñalando las hojas de la ensalada con el tenedor por el enfado, intento relajarme y no parecer tan molesta, pero me es difícil, casi muerdo el cubierto. La mirada de Leo no deja de parecerme impertinente. Ahora que le veo mejor tiene los ojos de color azul vidrio… aunque hay algo más…

— ¿Como el lobo Feroz? —se ríe burlón, no cuenta con que mi perro es más listo de lo que cree, y ante su nombre seguido de semejante tono insultante, le enseña los colmillos amenazadoramente con otro gruñido.

Ahora me toca a mi reírme por el color que ha perdido el rostro del novato, dulce venganza. Apaciguo al can dándole una palmada en el lomo erizado. Se sienta y acaba por tenderse bajo el espacio que ocupo en la banca, sin dejar de observar a Leo.

—El último que quiso comprobarlo se quedó sin tres dedos, así que cuida las formas con las que te diriges a él —le advierto tomándome una aceituna de la ensalada —no te servirá de nada un cuchillo como en la simulación.

— ¿Es un pastor alemán, no? —comenta mientras parece perder la impresión.

— ¿No eres tú el erudito? Creo que resulta obvia la raza, aunque tendrá algún cruce… me lo encontré perdido cuando era un cachorro —suelto hosca.

— ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué eres tan arisca conmigo? —interrogó de mala forma.

Vuelvo a mirarle, me distraigo unos segundos en la anomalía de sus ojos, hay una pequeña franja rodeándole las pupila en tono ocre, solo he conseguido verlo con la abundante luz del comedor. Creo recordar que se denomina heterocromía…Tras apenas unos instantes centrada en eso, suelto el aire por la nariz y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No me andaré por las ramas —me vuelvo a mi plato tranquilamente y como otro poco —No me caes bien, Leo.

¿Había dicho ya que soy una persona bastante directa?

Para mi suerte, con aquello conseguí que se marchara enfurruñado antes de que Erik apareciera. No hubo más _Primero_ en lo que quedó de día.

Ojalá hubiera durado más tiempo, pero de forma totalmente inexplicable, Leo se nos anexionó con otro chico de Erudición llamado Luka y con el chico de Cordialidad, Nolan. Si bien los otros dos fueron amables y me cayeron estupendamente, no podía negar que el que mejor encajaba era Leo, quien tras haber aclarado diferencias con Erik, ahora eran inseparables junto con Ivar. Y no solo encajaba bien en nuestro grupo, sino también en Osadía…

¿Por qué lo sabía a ciencia cierta? Pues porque para mi desgracia, aquel año los entrenamientos entre iniciados transferidos e iniciados osados eran en la misma sala, éramos grupos distintos pero compartíamos la misma sala. Malditas obras de reconstrucción…

Al estar juntos durante los entrenamientos había visto cómo se desenvolvía. Leo fue de lejos el que menos aprensión sintió al coger el arma de fuego el primer día. Sus puntuaciones no tenían nada que envidiar a nuestro grupo en la última sesión, si hubieran hecho un ranking allí mismo seguramente hubiera estado entre los cinco primeros.

Cuando el uso de armas de fuego pasó a ser armas blancas y arrojadizas parecía algo contrariado. Bueno, todos lo parecíamos tras haber usado pistolas, pero fue divertido… por lo menos al principio…

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Mirad esto! ¡Cinco cuchillos! ¡Superadlo! —exclamó Ivar haciendo malabares.

—Te vas a cortar un dedo… —murmuró Erik a su lado, sin parar de lanzar a la diana, no salía de la sombra que marcaba la cabeza del blanco.

—Si, y así no será nada divertido luchar contra ti —soltó Leo con una pequeña risotada.

—Vaya, vaya, así que _Primero_ está más que preparado —ironicé. Probé el equilibrio de mi cuchillo, lo lancé haciendo círculos hacia arriba y lo recogí por el mango sin problemas para comprobar la rotación. Lo hice dos veces y al final lo arrojé a la plancha de madera con la silueta de papel. Un golpe seco y enérgico, un clavado perfecto entre los ojos.

—Sí, y da gracias de que no podamos luchar tú y yo —contestó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados — Ícara —bufó mi nombre y lanzó un cuchillo súbitamente tras haber tomado posición justo en la diana contigua. La punta se hundió sobre el corazón.

— ¿Insinúas que me ganarías? —Contesté con otro lanzamiento justo debajo de mi primer cuchillo, en medio de la cara —_Primero_.

—Barrería el suelo contigo —hizo salir volando otro cuchillo y lo clavó en MI diana.

Noté como se me apretaban los puños y me tronaban los nudillos, parecía tener los dientes pegados y la sangre hirviendo. Este chico me saca de mis casillas. Es insoportable. Me giré de golpe hacia él, envarada y con ganas de pelea, en mi mente ya me imaginaba incrustándole el un gancho en la mandíbula.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —le reté dejando los cuchillos en el tablero con un estruendo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Has considerado todas tus posibilidades, chica osada? —soltó una sonrisita burlona y estuve a punto de cortar la distancia entre nosotros con el puño por delante, pero el monitor apareció antes de que le alcanzara.

—Reservad las trifulcas para después, iniciados —advirtió, vi por encima del hombro del hombre como Leo se regocijaba ligeramente y volvía a lanzar otro cuchillo.

Cogí uno mio a toda velocidad, sin necesidad de pesar, ni de apuntar, eché la mano hacia atrás y salió despedido con toda la fuerza imprimida desde mi codo. El sonido agudo del metal contra el metal paralizó toda la sala, y después solo se pudo escuchar como mi arma hacia diana en la plancha de Leo y su cuchillo caía contra el suelo.

—Supera eso.

Los murmullos se levantaron a mi alrededor, pero antes de que la vergüenza por actuar de forma impulsiva llegara a mi rostro, di media vuelta y salí de la sala. Ningún profesor hizo ademán de seguirme. Tampoco mis amigos.

Preferí olvidarme de todos ese día, una parte de mí quería salir del Pozo y volver a casa con mis tíos para que me dijeran como enfrentarme a aquella batalla, pero no podía, salir del recinto de los iniciados sin un adulto o supervisor suponía quedar excluido de la facción también, bueno, nunca lo habían hecho pero si supondría un castigo y no tengo ganas de que me recluyan durante unos días o algo así.

En cuanto anduve por los pasillos, escuché el característico rascar de uñas contra la piedra, en apenas unos segundos Feroz paseaba a mi lado, con la lengua fuera, seguramente me había estado esperando en la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos. Sonreí de lado, mirándole solo unos segundos, aquello si era fidelidad, la relación con otras personas era mucho más complicada que con los animales ellos no sabían lo que son las medias tintas, eres o no eres de la manada, no hay termino medio. Feroz y yo estábamos en la misma.

No había un lugar al que ir, en el Pozo no había mucho que visitar.

El Pozo, el nombre era perfecto, no solo había que entrar saltando a un enorme agujero oscuro, sino que además todo era piedra. Las paredes oscuras eran de roca madre, parecían haber sido mordidas por bestias enormes para construir las distintas salas que la formaban, todo era sencillo y basto, las escaleras fueron talladas hace años de la misma forma que las irregulares paredes, y a pesar de su estrechez e inclinación, no había barandilla de seguridad.

Un río surcaba el edificio semi-subterráneo, el paso que contenía el agua había sido bautizado como "El abismo" un nombre también idóneo, pues a pesar de que esta vez sí había una barandilla de seguridad la caída a las aguas era fatal. Sí, teníamos unos rápidos en nuestra propia casa, una masa de agua, espumosa, brava y furiosa, cuyo rugido acaba siendo imprescindible para los oídos osados. El agua solo se calmaba al salir del Pozo, y era un recordatorio de que muchas veces la línea entre la osadía y la estupidez es muy fina, nadie podría sobrevivir a esas aguas, aparecería lleno de moretones al final del cauce, ahogado.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, llegué hasta allí, hasta el Abismo. Feroz asomó la cabeza entre los barrotes, capturando los salpicones de espuma con la boca.

—Ten cuidado, anda, no me gustaría tirarme a rescatarte —murmuré riendo, me senté en el suelo y dejé las piernas colgando sobre el agua, las puntas de las botas se me mojaban y se agitaban un poco, pero el nivel no sobrepasaba los tobillos.

Me abracé a un barrote horizontal y asomé la cabeza como Feroz, perdiendo la vista entre el agua agitada y dejando pasar el tiempo.

No recuerdo exactamente cuando, pero los faros del techo empezaban a encenderse anunciando el atardecer, Erik llegó a mi lado, todos estaban ahí de golpe, incluso Leo.

—Vamos a cenar, Mira… —dijo, estaba preocupado, siempre que lo estaba me llamaba Mira.

Solo asentí, los seguí, mis cuatro amigos de siempre me rodearon como si fuera un abrazo, o así lo sentí, Leo, Luka y Nolan iban detrás como escoltas. Aquellos eran ahora mis nuevos amigos… tenía que aceptarlo o quedarme en el camino… No iba a quedarme atrás.

Intenté llevarme mejor con mi único "enemigo", aunque era difícil y no entendía el por qué. Helena decía que éramos iguales y que esa era la razón, aseguraba que cuando consiguiéramos congeniar sería como si no pudiéramos estar el uno sin el otro. Sinceramente, esperaba que no.

Leo también parecía hacer un esfuerzo, ya no solíamos saltar a la mínima provocación pero nos mordíamos la lengua con mucha frecuencia y no dejábamos de mirarnos con el ceño fruncido. Hasta que llegó el día de las peleas… a partir de ese día todo… cambió….

Néstor, iba conmigo a clase de cálculo, siempre había sido un chicarrón tranquilo, divertido, abierto y amable, además de todo un cerebrito para las matemáticas. Le gustaba retar a todo el mundo en cualquier tipo de actividad. Era bueno en los ejercicios de fuerza pero nunca le había visto meterse en peleas, jamás pensé que le vería dando puñetazos a diestro y siniestro… y mucho menos pensé que yo los recibiría.

Quizá era el tercero, o el cuarto o el quinto, golpe que me daba, fue directo al estómago y me levantó del suelo. Si, ya sabía que Néstor era fuerte, sus brazos eran como mis piernas sin necesidad de ejercicio, pero no imaginaba que sus sacudidas dolieran tanto.

Creí ver un fogonazo de luz cuando los nudillos de Néstor chocaron directamente contra mi mandíbula, desequilibrándome. El golpe contra el suelo fue incluso peor, todos los huesos me crujieron, la cabeza me rebotó contra el cemento y se me hizo un raspón en la frente que comenzó a acumular sangre enseguida.

Unos curiosos puntitos rojos y verdes empezaban a nublarme el campo de visión, cada vez más pequeño por los bordes ensombrecidos. Intenté levantarme, pero superar la altura de cuatro patas parecía una proeza en ese instante.

Otro golpe, esta vez era la espinilla repitiendo contra mi estómago. Rodé por el suelo, boqueando, en mi interior había sentido como si un globo reventase.

— ¡Ícara! —alguien gritó, al principio del combate podía reconocer las voces de quienes me animaban, ahora todas me sonaban igual y eran una tortura para mi cabeza congestionada por los puñetazos.

Solté una risotada, otra vez estaba a cuatro patas, escupiendo el exceso de líquido de mi boca y dejando una mancha roja en el suelo. Me hacía gracia que me hubiera tocado el primer combate de todos y estuviera recibiendo semejante paliza.

Aun se me hace difícil recordar todo lo que pasó después, Leo asegura que fue la adrenalina la que me sacó de ese sopor. Narra con tranquilidad como me giré, quedando de espaldas al suelo antes de recibir un talonazo en ella, consiguiendo coger el pie de Néstor y propinándole una patada en la entrepierna que lo derribó y acabó con el encuentro.

Siempre dice que me levanté con una sonrisa, pero yo creo que estaba tambaleante, a punto de vaciar el estómago allí mismo. Lo cierto es que se convirtió en una laguna en mi mente, ni si quiera estaba claro aquella misma tarde en la que el dolor era tal que prefería estar sola con Feroz, de nuevo sentada con los pies por encima del Abismo.

Mantenía los párpados bajados, el contorno del ojo derecho había cogido un tono amarillento tras haber perdido la inflamación, más oscuro era el tono de la mancha violeta de mi mandíbula. El raspón de la frente estaba cubierto por una gasa, los demás golpes se escondían bajo mi pelo y ropa.

Pero lo peor no era el dolor, lo peor era haber vivido de primera mano como un compañero de toda la vida, alguien con quien había compartido comidas, ratos e incluso juegos había sido capaz de enzarzarse en una pelea tan violenta con esa facilidad, a mi me había costado mascar la idea de tener que golpearlo y lo había hecho solo al sentirme arrinconada. Él pegaba casi con desesperación.

Solté el aire despacio, sosteniéndome las costillas. Feroz zangoloteó hasta quedar pegado a mi costado, apoyando la testa en mi regazo, es una de las pocas sensaciones que se guardan para toda la vida, como un abrazo en el momento justo, sentir ese peso sobre los muslos, tan cálido y preocupado era como escuchar un "Yo estaré a tu lado". Le acaricié entre las orejas y, lentamente, volví a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿No deberías estar en la enfermería…? —una voz masculina me llegó desde atrás, era grave o sino no la habría escuchado por encima del bramido del agua.

Me giré muy despacio, lo primero que vi fue el pelo de punta de Leo, las lámparas irisadas transformaban su color ocre en castaño, pero hacían resplandecer el mechón azul que se había teñido hacía días por encima de la oreja.

—Me han dado el alta —mentí apoyando otra vez el rostro ladeado en los brazos con los que rodeaba la barandilla.

Oí algo parecido a un suspiro y se puso en el lado hacia el que miraba mi rostro, si la mandíbula no me doliera tanto hubiera cambiado la posición, apoyándose con los antebrazos y mirando los rápidos.

— ¿Sabes? Es muy difícil que me caigas bien si veo como tratas bien a todos los demás y a mi me tratas a patadas —gruñó por lo bajo. Solo contesté con otro gruñido escondido entre los chapoteos enardecidos del agua —. El espectáculo no ha sido tan patético como para que te escondas.

—No me escondo —grazné.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Qué te importa, Primero?

—Si me llamaras Leo solo yo me daría cuenta de que me detestas —bajé la vista algo avergonzada. No le detestaba, esa no era la palabra. Por alguna extraña razón simplemente me irritaba y le contestaba así, lo tenía automatizado como un enemigo, como los perros y los gatos —. En fin, si no es vergüenza ¿Qué es? —Me encogí de hombros reticente, como una niña — ¿No será mejor soltarlo de una vez? Que cabezota…

—No soy cabezota —le di la razón solo con eso, para mi desgracia.

—No, claro… —rió un poco por lo bajo y se giró para dejar los riñones apoyados en los tubos de pintura descascarillada. — ¿Es porque erais amigos? — No sé qué me molestó más, que diera en el blanco o que hablara en pasado.

—Tú apenas conoces a quienes pegas —le espeté.

— ¿Y crees que lo pasaré bien si tengo que pelear contra Luka o Nolan? —me tocó volver a bajar la vista avergonzada.

Se escurrió hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mirando alguna de las lámparas del techo, al tenerle más cerca percibí olor a tabaco.

—Tú no lo entiendes.

— ¿Qué YO no lo entiendo? —para eso si que no tenía crédito. Leo me miró muy seriamente, se me pasó la guasa enseguida y reparé en el corte de su labio inferior, se lo debían de haber partido con algún puñetazo.

—No, no lo entiendes… —suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta encontrar la barandilla de tope y cerrar los ojos — ¿Crees que alguien duda de una chica como tú? ¿Que la mismísima Ícara no vaya a estar entre los diez aceptados? Ni siquiera lo dudas tú —fruncí el ceño —, incluso para eso eres la perfecta osada, no temes no ser elegida, no está entre tus posibilidades a pesar de que somos diecisiete personas y solo pueden quedarse dentro diez. Los que venimos de fuera tenemos esa presión presente constantemente y los que se consideran más débiles también.

—Néstor no parece débil… —murmuro por lo bajo, sus palabras empezaron a hacerme sentir culpable.

—Pues claro que no lo parece, pero ha visto ya a todos sus adversarios, lo que teme es quedarse sin facción e intentara conseguir puntos en cada ocasión, aunque la fase de peleas sea la que menos puntuación le dé, lo hará con mayor razón ahora que le has vencido de un golpe… —Nos quedamos en silencio, era verdad, no había pensado en que podía ser echada de la facción, ni que mis amigos podían quedar fuera, ni siquiera lo había pensado de Luka, Nolan o Leo —Un golpe un poco marrullero y que ha conseguido que todos los tíos te tengamos un miedo atroz, por cierto…

Le miré confusa tras aquellas palabras, y antes de poder decir nada más ambos acabamos riendo, despacio por el dolor, pero nos estábamos riendo. Yo riendo con Leo, quien lo diría.

—Tienes razón no lo había visto así… —contesté al final, Feroz agitaba al cola al verme más animada.

—Muchos quieren ser como tú, eres la perfecta iniciada Ícara —usa mi nombre sin retintín por primera vez, me cuesta recordar porqué le tenía ojeriza a este chico —Aparte de mí, claro —añade riendo otra vez.

— ¿No has podido resistirlo, verdad? —murmuro mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa de soslayo.

—Oye, también tengo un espíritu veraz aunque no lo sepas —siguió riendo.

—Pues si fueras un poco más abnegado, quizá encontraras más amigos —sugerí.

—Algún fallo tengo que tener, chica osada.

—Dios, que mal me caes Primero… vamos, me ha dado hambre, seguro que en el comedor aun hay sobras —Dije levantándome con cuidado, ayudándome del lomo de Feroz para hacerlo, la mano de Leo se posó unos segundos en mi espalda también a modo de ayuda.

—Me encantaría pero tengo una cita… —contestó con una sonrisa enigmática.

* * *

Aquí otro cap, este me ha costado mucho, además de haber hecho un alto por la vacaciones =P

—Coming Soon: Tras la pequeña tregua que Leo e Ícara se han dado se hace presente una de las frases más antiguas "La unión hace la fuerza": Dos equipos, dos banderas, incontables balas de pintura y los iniciados más prometedores en un mismo bando.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores!

_**-Oniros-**_


End file.
